


I Don’t Kneel

by ashleybenlove



Category: Emperor's New Groove (2000), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: “Well?” Loki demanded. “Kneel with the rest of them.”





	I Don’t Kneel

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in August 2012 (and then later reposted it in August 2014 after an edit) on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Emperor's New Groove/Avengers/Any  
> THIS PICTURE: http://fandom.memebase.com/2012/07/15/fanart-cosplay-kneel-with-the-rest-of-the"
> 
> The link no longer works but it's this [image.](https://goo.gl/images/wM6M3j)

The appearance of Loki, the God of Mischief had frightened a lot of the Disney characters hanging out at a plaza on the campus of Disney Castle. Of course, not all of them were at this specific location, but there were enough that the appearance of Loki, without saying anything had gotten them to collapse onto their knees and it looked impressive. This pleased Loki. That he could walk around and stand in front of these people: Princesses and dancers and children that never grew up and they had all recognized that they should kneel, like they should. 

They knew that he not only outranked them, but he also had more power than any of them. And yet, as he walked around and looked at them, he noticed… that one, was not kneeling, not bowing in subjugation to him. Kuzco. This guy was standing, one arm holding up the other, which was at his face, just giving Loki a look that said, “Hmm. No.” Or that he was appraising the God.

“Well?” Loki demanded. “Kneel with the rest of them.”

Kuzco was pretty sure various heroes who inhabited Disney Castle were heading to this plaza to apprehend Loki as he stood there, so, he figured, hey, why not poke the God with a stick. That might be fun.

“Hmm… nope. Whatever, dude. I’m an Emperor. I don’t kneel.”


End file.
